Rexladdin 2: The Return of Wiseman Part 7 - Wiseman is Released
Cast: * Abis Mal - Prince Diamond (Sailor Moon) * Abis Mal's Thieves - Neflite Jedite and Malachite (Sailor Moon) * Aladdin - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Abu - Ace (Dinosaur King) * The Magic Carpet - Himself * Iago - Gruffi Gummi (The Adventures of Gummi Bears) * Omar (Melon Seller) - Inspector Jamal (The Chipmunks Adventures) * Necklace Seller - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) * Old Man who gets a Gold Staff - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Women with Children - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Rajah - Himself * Princess Jasmine - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Venus) * Egg Seller - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Razoul - Duke Ighor (The Adventures of Gummie Bears) * Razoul's Henchman - Gobelins (The Adenture of Gummi Bears) * Genie - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Genie as Small world People - Themselves * Circus Bear Genie - Winnie the Pooh * Itialy Genie - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hercules Genie - Hercules * Bees - Themselves * Mermaid Genie - Princess Monatana (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Sun Genie - Itself * Mummy Genie - Hiram (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Bombay Genie - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) * Druken Sailor Genie - Grandpa (Sailor Moon) * Rio Grande Saling Genie - Wreck it Ralph * Amazon Genie - Flik (Bugs a Life) * Eskimo Genie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Captain Genie - Jolly Rogers (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Genie Jafar - Merlock (Ducktales) * Jafar - Wiseman (Sailor Moon R) Transcript: * Prince Daimond:That Stinky Rex. First chance I get, I'll slice him in half. * Maxfield Stanton:That Stinking Diamond * Jedite:First chance we get, let's slice him in half. * Prince Diamond:Hey, get over here and wash up! It's bad enough I have to look at you without having to smell you. * Jedite: Come, we do it now. No witnesses * Prince Diamond: (getting the lamp out of a well with a bucket of water splashed from his head) Ow! What is this? So help me, I'll sue whoever runs this well. A lamp. (chuckling) Well, well, it might be worth a few shekels once it's cleaned up. * Jedite:It will be of little use to you, Abis Mal! Except to light your way to the Valley of the Dead! (Trying to kill Prince Diamond with their swords pointing) it is bewithed * (Red smoke released from the black lamp with Merlock (wiseman)'s evil Laugh and drives away neflite jedite and malachite in defeat with their horses neighing and running away and Merlock Appears) * Merlock: I am free! Free with that vengeance upon he who has imprisoned me! (Trying to be free but his golden cuffs have stuck up on him which he was trying to get away because of the curse) It is the curse of the lamp. (His black lamp was glowing) All the power in the universe and I am bound by the rules of the genie! Which means I can't kill that upstart Rex Owen! Unless I have someone arrange it for me. Take me to Agrabah at once! * (Taking his lamp with gravity and coming closer to scare Prince Diamond like some of a coward) * Merlock:I suppose I am a bit too much for his limited mind. * (Turning from Merlock back to wiseman again and Prince Diamond Leaping away like a frog) * Wiseman:I trust you'll find me a little less overwhelming now? * Prince Diamond:You're.... a Genie * Wiseman:You are astonishingly perceptive. * Prince Diamond:Um, eh, um… If you're a genie, then, eh, don't I get wishes? * Wiseman:Yes, three wishes. That is a minor formality. But, first, I must go to Agrabah. You will take the lamp there for me * Prince Diamond:Then... uh… you need me. I'll uh… take you to Agrabah but, first, I want my wishes. * (Wiseman is angry, releasing red laser-like powers to zap Prince Diamond so close and he’s about to strike a punch.) * Wiseman:WHY YOU!!! (Change his Mind) You shall have your wishes. * Prince Diamond:I shall? I mean, of course I shall! (laughing evilly) Oh, I want... I want riches, treasure! Let's see, I know, uh… I wish for the legendary sunken treasure ship of Coeur du Mer! * Wiseman Your wish is my command. (teleports) * (Setting: The Sunken Treasure Ship of Coeur du Mer: Prince Diamond trying to get out of this place, but a tentacle trying to grab him and the shark trying to scare and eat him but Wiseman blocks the shark away) * Wiseman:Poor sweet baby. Aren't we enjoying our wish? * Prince Diamond:No (answering with water mumbled in his mouth) * Wiseman: Perhaps you wish me to return you to the desert? * Prince Diamond:Yes! (mumbling from water with a tentacle grabbing him again) * Wiseman:Very well. (taking Abis Mal back into the Desert and he spits water out) That was two wishes. Take your time with the third. Or you will wish you had never been born * Prince Diamond Gulp! * Wiseman:On the other hand, if you cooperate with me, I will see that you are amply rewarded. * Prince Diamond:Rewarded? * Wiseman:First, you will help me get revenge on a certain street rat by the name of... Rex Owen. * Prince Diamond:(gasps) Rex Owen?! I want revenge on him, too! He robbed me, turned my men against me and he fought dirty! My brilliant swordsmanship availed me naught! (cuts his pants down with his circle underwear) I hate when I do that. * Wiseman:Let's not be too hasty, my simple-minded friend. It's not enough that we simply destroy Wiseman. (dropping him to the ground) After all, there are things so much worse than death. * (Wiseman Laughing evily and Prince Diamond Grinning Menacingly fade black)